1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an optical fiber distribution module including a panel on which a plurality of optical fiber connectors are releasably mounted in an orderly manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of commercially available patch panels or modules contain a plurality of optical fiber connectors in a one or two rows. See the 24-fiber optical patch panel CPC of Siecor Corp., Hickory, N.C.; the COFO fiber optic enclosures of Reliable Electric, Franklin Par, Ill., that have slide-out shelves; and the distribution centers illustrated in Catalog 86-792 dated May 1987 and entitled "Opticmate Single-Mode Fiber Optic Interconnection System" from AMP., Harrisburg, Pa. pages 22 and 23. The latter refers to such modules as "connector organizer trays". See also; U.S. Pat No. 4,848,870 and EPO Patent Application EP 341,027A published Nov. 8, 1989.
In coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,196 (Bylander), optical fiber connectors are mounted in a single row along one edge of each of a pluralilty of modules, each of which can be pivoted out of a housing to afford access to the connectors, and then returned to the protection of the housing. Each connector is mounted at an angle such that it can be reached with minimal impediment from optical fibers of adjacent connectors.
A relatively inexpensive mechanical optical fiber connector can be constructed as disclosed in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,180 (Blomgren). A preferred connector of the Blomgren '180 patent includes an elongated mount that is encompassed by a resiliently deformable housing which, in its relatively undeformed state, can urge a free end of an optical fiber against a straight longitudinal groove in the surface of the mount. Upon squeezing to deform the housing, a free end of a second optical fiber can be removed or inserted to become coaxially interconnected with the first as shown in FIG. 6C of the Blomgren '180 patent.
In an improvement of the connector of the Blomgren '180 patent, the elongated mount is a mandrel of substantially uniformly elliptical cross section as disclosed in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,619 (Blomgren). An optical fiber connector now on the market ("DORRAN" #07-00060 from 3M) is constructed as taught in both Blomgren patents and also, as in the Blomgren '619 patent, has a strain-relief chock formed with a trough against which the fiber buffer layer can be gripped after being exposed by stripping.